gameknight999fandomcom-20200223-history
Gameknight999 vs. Herobrine
''Gameknight999 vs. Herobrine '' is the final book in the Herobrine Reborn series, and the 9th book overall. It was released on January 5th, 2016. Summary Reaper, the skeleton-king, has been forced to retreat. Herobrine’s poisonous XP has been captured in an obsidian box and sealed it tight. But Gameknight999 and his friends know that the obsidian box will have to be destroyed to finally eliminate the evil virus once and for all. But how? And who would be brave enough to do it? Herder, volunteers to make the dangerous journey to the Nether, where he will cast the box into the vast lava ocean. Gameknight, his dad Monkeypants271, and their friends agree to follow Herder into the land of smoke and ash, where the blaze-king, Charybdis, awaits. But while battling a host of blazes, zombie-pigmen, and ghasts, the obsidian box is broken, infecting Herder with Herobrine’s XP. As the boy is overcome by the virus’s poisonous wickedness, Gameknight must face his friend in battle if he hopes to defeat this monster. But how can he destroy Herobrine without destroying his friend? Plot The story begins right after the events of Destruction of the Overworld. The village has defeated an attacking zombie hoard and are now collecting their items and XP. Suddenly, and high-pitched noise came from Gameknight's castle, which caused all the NPC's to become extremely disrespectful and uncooperative. After Gameknight and Digger finished collecting the items and XP, the Oracle mentioned "ender chest", leading Gameknight to believe that Herobrine's XP was causing all this noise. Gameknight rushed to the top his castle, finding the ender chest glowing bright white and the guards bickering. He also discovered that Herder's reaction to the noise was different: instead of being disrespectful snd uncooperative, he started talking like he used to do in Confronting the Dragon. Meanwhile, Feyd was carrying out Herobrine's last command to seek out Shaivalak. He finally found her in a cave. Feyd informed her of her task to consolidate the spiders and seek revenge of their Maker's destruction. Soon later, Hunter and Stitcher arrived ob horseback. They too were affected by the noise, and started quarreling. Then, a few spiders starting attacking. Rather than work as a team to repel the attack however, the villagers each chose their own target, their lack of cooperation resulting in a death of a villager. Gameknight chastised the villagers for this. When night came, Xa-Tul sent his zombies to attack the villagers. Herobrine's noise was having the opposite effect on monsters- rather than making them uncooperative, it invigorated them. The zombies advanced towards the village unopposed, until Gameknight and Monkeypants271 defeated them. In order to get the NPC's to cooperate again, Gameknight proposed moving the XP somewhere else. The NPC's temporarily calmed down while brainstorming possibilities on where they could hide it. Crafter eventually came up with the idea of The Abyss, a giant hole reaching towards bedrock created during The Great Zombie Invasion. Meanwhile, Xa-Tul, Feyd, Reaper, and Shaivalak consolidate their forces for an attack on Crafter's village. Gameknight, Monkeypants, Baker, Hunter, Stitcher, and Herder set out for The Abyss, with Herder being responsible for the ender chest. They had been given potions of weakness and golden apples by Morgana the witch. Baker revealed that his wife, Fletcher, was transformed into a zombie villager when Herobrine in his dragon form destroyed the village. When they stopped to rest, Herder ran off to find wolves while Gameknight made ear plugs for all of them. Crafter suggested they get to The Abyss through Two-Sword Pass. During the night, they were attacked by spiders, but they repelled the attack. One of the spiders mentioned that the new spider queen was called Shaivalak. In a meeting with the monster kings, Feyd noticed that Herobrine's XP was constantly moving north. He deducted that they were going to The Abyss via Vo-Lok's pass (another name for Two-Swords Pass). Feyd announced to Reaper, Xa-Tul, and Shaivalak that they will trap Gameknight and company there. Ironically, Crafter thought the monsters didn’t know that the pass existed. Gameknight and company have entered Two-Swords Pass. Herobrine’s screeching has grown louder, and Gameknight was at unease. After walking in the pass for a while, monsters suddenly surrounded them on both sides, thus trapping them. While they were fighting, Gameknight noticed that one of the zombie villagers was none other than Fletcher, Baker’s wife. Gameknight quickly surrounded her with dirt, then started to cure her with splash potions of weakness and golden apples. When Fletcher was fully cured, Baker met her one last time before he was killed by zombies. A few moments later, Stitcher discovered that Herder had run into the Nether. Gameknight and company ran into the portal Herder created, while Fletcher stayed behind to destroy the portal after they’ve gone through. Gameknight and company head towards a Nether fortress, as Monkeypants point out that Herder is likely to be hiding there. They attack a group of wither skeletons along the way, as Gameknight needed the skulls. After arguing about what to do with Herder and why he would betray them, the group arrived at the Nether fortress and entered through a secret entrance. Gameknight found a wither skull just before he entered. Meanwhile, Feyd has sent his endermen into the Nether in search of Gameknight using a portal in a nearby zombie-town. Gameknight and company searched throughout the corridors of the fortress until he found Herder next to Charybdis and some other blazes. Charybdis said Herder was his guest and wasn’t allowed to leave. Gameknight received a splash potion of fire resistance and thus defeated the blazes, but Charybdis escaped. Gameknight and company went further down into the fortress. Suddenly, three wither skeletons skilled with sword combat jumped out of the shadows. Gameknight took on two while Monkeypants dealt with the last one. Due to Herobrine’s XP getting louder, none of their friends helped. After Gameknight finished off his two, he helped Monkeypants finish off the last one. He found out that it had dropped a wither skull. As they headed towards Herder, they fought out more wither skeletons and blazes. Crafter gave Gameknight the third skull, which he had found when they first entered the Nether. After Gameknight exited the fortress through the corridor, he found Herder next to a lava ocean, who was going to throw the ender chest into the lava. Gameknight tried to counsel Herder and convince him what he is trying to do was dangerous. But while he was doing so, Herder tripped, the ender chest broke, and the XP flowed into Herder’s body. Herobrine has now infected Herder. Herobrine, in Herder’s body, started mocking Gameknight, especially since nobody could kill Herobrine without killing Herder also. Monkeypants whispered a plan into Gameknight’s ear a plan to save Herder. Then, Monkeypants took the Gateway of Light into the physical world. Gameknight drank a fire resistance potion and ran towards a giant group of blazes. Gameknight took the three skulls he had collected, as well as four soul sand, and spawned a wither. Gameknight ran out of the mob as Herobrine watched, dumbfounded. When the wither spawned, it lured the blazes away from the battlefield. Gameknight signaled to Monet (in the real world) that he needed help. A few moments later, she, along with Shawny, appeared as users. The newcomers helped Gameknight and the villagers fight the monsters, as new users logged in to help. Charybdis approached and killed Monet, but as she was just playing the game in the physical world, she respawned a few moments later with full iron armor. Charybdis started attacking Monet again, then Gameknight challenged him to a one-on-one fight. Gameknight nearly killed Charybdis with Monet’s snowballs, but he missed his last one, which would’ve been a killing blow. Before he could do anything about that however, Herobrine arrived and attacked. Gameknight and Herobrine fought, while Herobrine mocked Gameknight and Herder during it. Herobrine knocked Gameknight’s sword out of his hand. Gameknight then took the Gateway of Light into the physical world. When Tommy woke up in the physical world, his dad was destroying the computer connected to the digitizer. He explained that as soon as Tommy was fully transferred, the computer disconnected itself from the network, trapping Herobrine inside. He was then permanently deleted when the computer was destroyed. Gameknight then logged on the Minecraft using hacks, and helped the users and NPC’s to defeat the remaining monsters. Gameknight found Herder unconscious, but he turned out to be okay when he woke up. Everybody then escaped through a portal to escape the blazes and the wither. When they arrived at Crafter’s Village, Gameknight expressed his concern that Herobrine can still be reborn as some of his XP fell into the lava rather than flow into Herder when the Ender Chest broke. Morgana calmed him by saying that the XP would have been destroyed or too diluted to poison anybody, and besides, everybody can feel inside of them that Herobrine was truly gone. Lesson True friendship will never end, though it may seem to. Trivia *There was originally another cover that depicted Gameknight battling Herder as Herobrine. It was later changed to the current cover. Category:Books Category:Herobrine Reborn Category:Wiki